


Little Miracles

by OMGitsgreen



Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: Character Study, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Married Couple, Past Relationship(s), Post-AkaYona Chapter 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 18:24:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9001522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OMGitsgreen/pseuds/OMGitsgreen
Summary: "For a moment Kaya felt a strange panic roiling in her gut, the idea of Zeno dirtying himself for her was almost repulsive. A beautiful creature of the sky bowing to a doe, choosing to nest by the earth creature’s side, to marry itself to the ground forever when the sky beckoned so close and so bright and so endless." Kaya's reflection on the miracles of her life, and the miracle of another's.





	

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY BELATED BIRTHDAY TO MY FRIEND VORON! In commemoration of the OVA and of the Hannukkah prompts, I decided to write my first Zeno/Kaya fic in a long time. I hope you enjoy some unabashed fluff! Sorry for it’s tardiness. It's been a while since I've written for this fandom, but hopefully everyone enjoys it!

The world was a miracle, Kaya thought to herself as she sat cross legged in front of a blooming tree. It was blooming out of season as well—delicate white petals fluttering in a breeze through a green forest, it’s gentle scent accompanied by wet earth and hardy leaves tread underfoot. It was a big miracle like that tree, or small miracles like she saw all the time. The little things like a perfectly ripe berry popping in your teeth, or the babbling of a brook, or the feeling of knowing there would be someone waiting when she got home.

“Oh wow!” A warm and gentle laugh came, Kaya turned her head to see Zeno standing admiring the tree. He looked right with this scene, Kaya suddenly thought. He was beautiful, with hair as gold as sunlight and eyes the bluest blue of the skies and a smile so bright maybe it had led the flowers to bloom in joy.

“Isn’t it beautiful?” Kaya asked him with a smile that Zeno returned twofold, he reached out his hand palm up to catch a falling flower, before kneeling by Kaya with no fear of the dirt. For a moment Kaya felt a strange panic roiling in her gut, the idea of Zeno dirtying himself for her was almost repulsive. A beautiful creature of the sky bowing to a doe, choosing to nest by the earth creature’s side, to marry itself to the ground forever when the sky beckoned so close and so bright and so endless. And yet Zeno reached for her hand, uncaring of the mud caked under her fingertips, his warm hand cupping hers underneath as the other placed a perfect tiny bloom in her palm. For a moment, his fingers trailed against her own as if soaking up the sensation of touch, before pulling away.

“It is the second most beautiful thing I see,” Zeno promised, his eyes pools of tenderness, his smile soft like the brush of the petal against her palm. For a moment she felt like she might cry, that she should cry. Tears of joy pooled behind her eyes, but she tried to refuse them. She knew that Zeno had too many tears in his life, and she wished to never make him guilt. And yet the tears welled up anyways against Kaya’s will.

“Zeno’s an idiot,” Kaya said with a wobbly smile and tears in her eyes. And yet Zeno’s gaze grew even fonder, as he reached to dry her tears with his thumb with gentle strokes.

“If Zeno’s truths make Kaya so happy then Zeno will aim to compliment Kaya every day as honestly as Zeno just did,” Zeno promised with a laugh that rumbled more in his belly.

“It would be greedy to accept them all,” Kaya said as she cupped the flower in her hands, trying to protect it from the elements and from fading too quickly though she knew it was a lost cause.

“Zeno doesn’t mind Kaya being greedy, especially with things that are good,” Zeno told her as he cupped her face.

“Mother told me that things are only good in moderation,” Kaya laughed with a laugh that felt thin and tickled her lungs in a way that made her catch her breath. A cough was thumbing its way up her throat, but she struggled against it. Nothing, Kaya thought resolutely, would ruin this moment. She allowed a small intake of breath and counted backwards from ten until it passed. She was so preoccupied that she almost missed what Zeno said in return.

“Once in a while its fine,” Zeno chuckled as he patted her head, hand smoothing against her hair.

“Zeno, you are treating me like child again,” Kaya said, unable to help pouting at him.

“Kaya’s just so cute that Zeno can’t help it,” Zeno said with a wider grin as mischief twinkled in his eyes.

Kaya released the flower from her hands and let the wind take it, before she reached and nearly dove into Zeno’s arms. He released a surprise squawk that made Kaya giggle even harder, as she wrapped her arms around his waist and pressed her face against his shoulder. She breathed in the good clean scent of him, like a breeze washing away summer heat, before looking up to see Zeno’s somewhat amazed expression and pinked cheeks, his composure ruffled. Kaya smiled a mischievous smile of her own for him.

“Zeno’s just so cute that Kaya can’t help it,” Kaya told him.

Zeno laughed, and wrapped his arms around her. And Kaya was happy in that moment, for all the little miracles she had accumulated.


End file.
